Battle Rules
by PaperFox19
Summary: apart of my anti uke club, harem and lonely boys projects - Tsuji challenges Kenichi to a fight and the loser becomes the winners slave/subordinate. Tsuji loses cause he thinks he's found a fighting style that can beat Kenichi boy was he wrong. Warning Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group D/s M/s

Pairing:Kenichi/Tsuji

Apart of my anti uke project , harem project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Battle Rules

Tsuji challenges Kenichi to a fight and the loser becomes the winners slave/subordinate. Tsuji loses cause he thinks he's found a fighting style that can beat Kenichi boy was he wrong.

—/

Chap 1 Tsuji's Challenge

Tsuji has been training to beat Kenichi, thinking he's mastered the best fighting style he returns to face Kenichi, after his last loss he decided to place a little wager on this fight. He showed up at Ryozanpaku with a challenge, and if the wager was made in front of his masters Kenichi would have to obey the results no matter what, Tsuji thought it was brilliant.

The doors to Ryozanpaku opened and Kenichi was in his gi training with Sakaki at the moment but Ma, Akisame and Apachai were watching him. "Kenichi Shirahama I want a special kind of fight a battle of manhood, we each fight using our fighting styles and the loser has to become the slave of the winner, he has to do whatever the winner says forever." Tsuji says arms crossed with a grin on his handsome features.

"Tsuji did you hit your head while you were gone, you must think I'm crazy to agree to such a challenge." Kenichi said and Tsuji gasped in shock. "Wha?!"

"Oh go on Kenichi take his bet, if he's a man he'll take on this challenge, and should he lose he will honor the bet." Sakaki said with a knowing smirk. He had seen Tsuji before and yes he was improved by Kenichi was far more advanced not that he would tell Kenichi that to his face. "Go on Kenichi show him what you got Apapapapapapa!"

Kenichi hoped for support from his masters but like always they threw him to the wolf. "Alright Tsuji I agree to this wager." Kenichi said and moved into a fighting stance. Tsuji attacked rushing forward. He worked on his speed and his defense he rushed at Kenichi and Kenichi moved to punch and his movements seemed so slow to Tsuji. He saw the punch get thrown and he thought he dodged it and he thought he could hit Kenichi hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him, but it was him getting thrown back.

'How did he do that?' His masters saw it but Tsuji didn't. Kenichi hadn't thrown one punch he had thrown twenty but he moved so fast all the punches looked like one punch. Tsuji coughed and tried to stand up but his legs were shaky. "Are you done Tsuji?" Kenichi asked.

"I won't lose!" Tsuji said and began moving faster Kenichi was able to follow him, he wasn't anywhere near Apachai's level of speed. Tsuji threw a punch and Kenichi grabbed him and flipped him. Tsuji landed on his back it was an odd feeling being flipped it felt kinda nice till back met ground. Tsuji was rolled onto his front and Kenichi locked his arm behind his back with great force. Sakaki, Ma, and Akisame were impressed seeing as how Kenichi used their fighting styles to take down Tsuji.

Tsuji was forced into a position where he could not break loose from Kenichi's grip and Kenichi kept enough force to keep Tsuji pinned but not enough to dislocate his shoulder. "Give up Tsuji." Kenichi said and Tsuji growled. "Never!"

"Okay you asked for it." With one quick movement Tsuji was knocked unconscious. Tsuji had lost and by his bet he would be Kenichi's slave, his masters would see too that. Tsuji had better enjoy his little nap he's not gonna like it when he wakes up.

To be continued


End file.
